Copy rooms and sexy times
by israelianbabe15
Summary: Ziva/Gibbs. A copy room. Things happen :D Reviews are encouraged and will be rewarded by imaginary cookies and cake :D
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. If I did, I'd pay Cote all the money in the world (and probably do anything she asked of me) so she would stay… or I'd make Ziva hook up with Gibbs before she leaves… yeah, that probably :D

Copy rooms and sexy times.

Ziva couldn't remember the last time she had had to use this particular copy room. The whole office usually shared the nearest copy room, but one of the copy machines had been broken for days, having people line up outside the room for what seemed like miles.

Tony had of course been standing in the line for about ten minutes and he hadn't gotten much closer, while more and more people started queuing behind him. Ziva David was smarter than that. While McGee was still trying to convince Tony to copy his stuff for him, as getting in line would take him a lot longer, Ziva had made a more rational decision.

_There must be another copy machine somewhere in this building._ She thought as she wandered through hallway after hallway in search for that one magical piece of electricity that would multiply the papers in her hand without taking years to do so.

Finally, after about 5 minutes of searching – and about a million texts from Tony, complaining about how many copies that one guy needed and how long that other guy took to copy just one page and how stupid some people are when it comes to technology – Ziva had found another copy machine. She found herself in an abandoned hallway, far away from any other agents, in front of a door labelled 'Copy Room'.

Opening the door, there was nothing. The lights were dim and the room seemed about as empty as they come. She stepped inside to see if there was actually a working machine in there, or if the room had been abandoned like most of the offices in this hallway. However, as she stepped towards the only machine in sight, she could hear steps coming down the hallway – steps she undoubtedly recognized as those of a certain Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Turning around, she waited for him to step into the hallway.

'Hey, Ziver. Thought no one knew about this thing 'cept me…', he said, pointing at the copy machine and smiling a surprised, yet still totally Gibbs-ish smile.

'I did not know about it. I merely found it by surprise. This whole situation with the other copy room is just…', she stopped as her phone vibrated yet again, '… ugh. The second copy machine broke. They have to make do with the one that's left.'

'Well, we're not telling them about this one, are we? Once Tony knows, every single person in this building will know.' Gibbs said, as he stepped towards her slowly.

'So this thing actually works? I thought maybe it would be just as broken as the rest of them, seeing as no one actually comes down here, right?' Ziva was surprised to see her boss smile again.

'I do. It's always a lot more quiet back here than in the other room, and the machine is a bit older and easier to use. Not too many settings I don't need.' He explained, while he kept smiling.

He himself wasn't sure why he felt the need to smile so much in that moment, but he was fairly certain that it had a lot to do with the beautiful woman standing in front of him.

The room had been his sanctuary for a while when he had just started working for NCIS. No one really let beginners do more than just paperwork and the occasional fax. This room had always been his own little domain. Most of the older agents never knew how to use those machines anyway, which – in retrospect – seems a little ridiculous, since he had now become one of those older agents who are far from ever understanding newer models of those damn things.

In recent years, however, this room had become the oldest copy room on the navy yard. They didn't even teach new agents how to use the machines in here and only a select number of older agents even remembered this room, let alone used it. Gibbs was one of the very few, who used this room every now and then and somehow, he had become the only person who used this room for every single copy he needed.

While Jethro had seemingly gotten lost in a daydream – which Ziva was not used to, but found to be quite adorable and even a little sexy, with the smile and all – Ziva had turned around and tried to start copying her papers. Of course, considering the machines age and the fact that it had most certainly only been used by Gibbs over the past few years, the machine appeared to be a little cranky.

*ruff* *rrrrrrrrrrrr* *grrrrrrrrrrrffffff*

Ziva looked at the machine, then shot a confused look at her boss.

'It gets like that every now and then. It needs a strong hand, or sometimes a kick… Old machine…', Gibbs supplied instantly.

The machine definitely had a temper not much different from his.

Ziva turned back to the task at hand and tried to find a button or something which turned the cranky machine into one that actually worked. She almost didn't notice that her boss had come to stand behind her, his chest almost touching her back, until his right hand hit the upper right side of the machine with a loud thud, almost like a louder, more forceful version of the headslap he gives Tony.

*ruff* *ruff* *ruuuuuuuuuuffffff*

And suddenly the machine was working perfectly.

Gibbs had not stepped away from his agent yet, even though the machine made somewhat normal noises now and Ziva could definitely start copying now. However, Ziva had not moved either. For a second, both of them were still, breathing slowly and carefully, or at least trying to.

He was standing extremely close behind her, trapping her between him and the machine – not that she had any problems with that. She enjoyed having him close and the fact that he was still standing there meant that he must at least feel a bit of it, too.

She was so close. Close enough to touch her. Close enough to smell her perfume. Close enough to make him feel a little light headed from the sheer rush of finally having his Ziva in his personal space – right where he had wanted her for years now.

The copy machine stopped making noises, going on standby due to lack of usage at this moment. They could hear each others breathing, sped up and shallow. Ziva wasn't sure why, but she felt the sudden urge to turn around and face him, accidentally dropping her papers in the process. While her work scattered all over the floor, Jethro just stood there looking at her, mesmerized by her beauty, and suddenly the whole world seemed to stop around them.

TBC

A/N: Muhaahaahaahhaaaa… I know I'm evil, stopping right there, but I'm at work right now (Internship. Boring. Boss got now work for me, or at least not enough. So yeah, fanfiction…) and my workday is almost over. Since my wifi is kinda dead at home, I thought I'd post this while I'm still here… alone… in the office…

Tell me if you liked it :D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I love you all so much! Thanks for reviewing *sends a bunch of imaginary cookies your way*. I'm back at work for the day, so I might as well write another chapter. (It's not like I have anything to do anyway…) Part of me wants to write this story from the view of the papers they dropped, but it would just turn into humor, right?!

**Chapter 2: **

_Ziva wasn't sure why, but she felt the sudden urge to turn around and face him, accidentally dropping her papers in the process. While her work scattered all over the floor, Jethro just stood there looking at her, mesmerized by her beauty, and suddenly the whole world seemed to stop around them._

As he took a step towards her, Jethro wasn't sure why – he wasn't sure he was even thinking at all. Her eyes seemed to draw him in, in a way that he wasn't used to. It was just one step. One step that could make their entire relationship turn into something way more complicated than they ever expected. One step that could end their friendship forever, while either starting something way better, or making a total fool out of Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Steps like this shouldn't be taken lightly – both Gibbs and Ziva knew that – but this one was not planned. They didn't even give it a second thought – or a first one, for that matter.

As her boss stepped closer into her personal space, Ziva should have been surprised. She should have stepped back, should have walked out on him. Instead she just stood there, eyes wide, staring at him and subconsciously daring him to make another move. She wanted this to happen, wanted him to change their relationship forever. Without even considering all the implications, Ziva decided to meet him halfway – or rather, her instincts decided that. Her brain wasn't really involved at all.

After his step, Jethro's chest barely touched hers. She needed more. Leaning into him a bit further, she allowed him to loosely wrap his arms around her lower back – not a conscious move on his part, merely a reaction to her movements which could not be stopped by his emotionally fogged mind. Having his youngest agent pressed up against him had not been in his plan for the day – or the year, for that matter – but he wasn't about to complain.

Suddenly, the machine behind them started making noises again. They had subconsciously been moving closer towards it, Gibbs slowly pressing Ziva against it, but the machine did not seem to appreciate it.

Startled by the noises, the two agents almost sprang apart. After a second, Ziva bent down to pick up her scattered papers, while her mind kept racing and trying to find an explanation, how she had ended up pressed between Gibbs and an old copy machine.  
They hadn't even been kissing. They hadn't really done anything wrong. They had just been standing there, his arms around her – and he could clearly remember Ziva's hands on his chest – staring at each other, as if they were characters in one of Tony's movies, who were shown falling in love in slow motion.

Baffled by his own actions, Gibbs just stood there, staring at some point in the air, where he had last seen Ziva's eyes, before she had hurriedly dropped to the ground to pick up the damn papers. _Oh right, the papers._ He had almost forgotten about the damn papers. His had dropped to the floor beside hers some time between his step and the whole arms-around-her-midriff thing.

Still lost in thought, he dropped down next to his beautiful agent, to pick up his own work. Of course, the whole situation had made them both very nervous and a little tipsy. When they accidentally bumped heads a moment later, they stared at each other for a second, only to turn their attention back to the papers when another noise was emitted from the copy machine behind them…

_Well, he seems to be just as confused as me… That is good, is it not?!_

_Rule number 12. My own damn rule. Can't break it. Shouldn't break it. No._

When she had finally picked up all her papers from the floor, Ziva stood back up and walked towards one of the empty tables in the room. Her papers had gotten completely out of order.

Gibbs' own papers weren't any better sorted. Part of him – the part that was already thinking clearly again – knew he should go to one of the other tables and sort his papers, but another part of him – the part that noticed how her very nice-looking backside was right on eye-level, when he was kneeling, picking up papers – still seemed to be a bit stronger, as he got up and walked towards her with his papers.

Walking up to her, he noticed her tensing up and beginning to flush, her hands were still a bit shaky and he suddenly remembered the way she had looked at him earlier, on the floor, picking up papers. She wanted this just as much as he did, yet she was just as scared to ruin everything.

In a spur of the moment decision, he dropped his papers next to her on the table, turned her to face him in one swift move, and started kissing her passionately.

The coherent part of him gave him one last internal headslap, before shutting down due to the sensation of finally being able to kiss her and the realization that Ziva David was kissing him back.

TBC

A/N: I hope you like this little update. Maybe if the boss doesn't keep me too busy (does he ever?!) I might actually get another chapter done… maybe… But please review – I'll bake you some more imaginary cookies :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

She had been surprised by his sudden move and it took her a moment to react to the kiss. Leroy Jethro Gibbs was pressing her into a table, kissing her senseless. Senseless. That was the last word she could think of and the state that overtook her easily. She stopped thinking, stopped telling herself that this was wrong in any way.

Without a warning, Jethro lifted her off the floor and onto the table. Some papers were falling off the edge of the table, some would never be flat again. The sounds of their kisses filled the room, only interrupted by their rapid breathing, whenever they had to come up for air.

The copy machine had fallen silent again and seemed to be quite content with the situation until Ziva's hairclip was thrown on it. Gibbs had been way too eager in letting her hair down and throwing the hairclip over his shoulder, he had smiled at Ziva for a second, proudly taking in the beauty of her hair. As he was just about to bury one of his hands in her hair and kiss her again, the copy machine started up again.

*ruffffffffff* *rrrrrrrrrufffffffffff*

Out of breath, Ziva and Gibbs put their foreheads together and stopped in their tracks. Gibbs' hand was half tangled in her hair and lightly caressing her neck, while his other hand was still at her hip, where it had landed when he had lifted her onto the table. One of Ziva's hands had come up to ruffle through his hair earlier and her arm was now wrapped around his neck. The other one had somehow found the edge of his pants and had quickly slipped into them, her fingertips lightly caressing his butt. Her legs were wrapped around his hips and his pants were showing a very obvious bulge.

It could have been an interesting picture for anyone who walked through the door they had left open, or even for anyone who walked past the room. _Good thing this hallway is as abandoned as it is. _Ziva thought as she opened her eyes slowly, looking past him at the open door.

Her hand slowly left his pants, partly because she didn't want to make a big deal of the fact that it had been there, and partly because she simple didn't want to take it out of there. Jethro's eyes opened to look at her, smiling and silently cursing the copy machine.

'We should probably close the door, if this is going to lead somewhere.', she said, looking at him through long lashes, smiling seductively – as if he needed more seducing.

He untangled himself form her and closed the door, leaving them in even dimmer light and with a closed, but unlocked door. The copy machine had gone back into standby and everything was silent for a moment as they looked at each other. Somehow, knowing that they both wanted this, felt better than anything they could ever have expected.

TBC

A/N: I felt like writing some more, so here you go. Again: Reviewers get imaginary cookies :D


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I just noticed, I could totally have ended it there… but you probably want a little smut now, right?! And I'm not one to avoid smut myself, so here goes :D

After a while, I kinda got the idea, that this chapter couldn't be just smut… 'cause I needed more… so a friend gave me a word do build in somehow… the word is POLICE.

Chapter 4:

After looking at each other for a moment, appreciating the fact that they didn't need to hide their want anymore, Gibbs slowly stepped between her legs again, which were still dangling off the edge of the table. Ziva's hands went straight back to the waistband of his pants, where both of them slipped in to caress his bottom. He groaned and leaned in to capture her lips with his. His hands were trailing over her back, her sides, her waist, bringing her closer to him while kissing her deeply.

She wasn't exactly sure when, but at some point she must have opened his belt and slid down his pants, leaving him in nothing but his boxers. Freeing his little friend from his underwear – though there was nothing little about it -, she smiled up at him mischievously for a moment, contemplating if her first thought should really be said out loud. He looked back at her with a bit of confusion in his eyes, yet her reaction to his erection seemed to make him very happy.

'Well, if the police ever try to arrest you, they are going to need an extra set of handcuffs for this guy…' Out loud, this sounded way worse than it had in her head – a clear sign that her head wasn't really doing much thinking right now.

He smiled, 'Only when it's you who's doing the arresting…'

Of course he was going to go with it – his mind was about as fogged as hers.

She grinned at him for a second before deciding that there had been enough talking. Kissing him deeply, Ziva let one of her hands run up and down his throbbing member while the other was working the buttons of his shirt. His jacket had fallen to the ground some time earlier and neither of them was sure what part of the room it had landed in. Nowhere close to the copy machine, probably, since that thing hadn't sprung back into action yet.

Gibbs let out a deep growl as Ziva's hand sped up around his cock. 'Not gonna last long, if you keep doing that…', he said as he stilled her hand with his own. She complied and let her hand join the other in the quest to open his shirt. Her actions were interrupted when she let him take off her own shirt and bra, throwing them somewhere across the room.

*ruffffffff* *ruffffuffffffufffffuffffffffff*

Her clothes must have hit the copy machine. It sprung back into action, making Ziva and Gibbs laugh a little.

They had slowed in their movements, reminded of reality, but hadn't completely stopped undressing each other. His hands had found the buttons on her jeans, flicking it open and then slipping a hand inside her panties, staring at her as his fingertips grazed her clit and she let out a low moan, closing her eyes in the process. Proud of himself, Jethro let his hand venture further for just a moment, before leaving her pants entirely. Her eyes opened suddenly and she could see him grin slightly. She had never actually seen him grin. The occasional smile, yes, but never a grin – at least none like this.

A moment later, Jethro lifted her off the table for just a second, to take off her pants and, just as the sounds of the machine began to stop, her panties joined her pants on the floor.

When the machine fell completely silent, Ziva and Gibbs could hear both their phones buzzing. Ziva's pants still lay closer, so Gibbs reached for the phone in her pockets and handed it to her. Work first.

'What is it, Dinozzo?!', she sounded way more annoyed than she had intended and Jethro smirked as he bent down to kiss her down her neck. One way or another, he fully intended to finish this some time today, without either of them freaking out due to the inappropriate nature of this – whatever it was.

'So we do not have a new case, yes?!... Then what do you need me for?... I am still searching for a copy machine myself. Do you not think I would have told you if I had found one?!', she could feel Gibbs grinning into her neck, 'So keep waiting in line until you get your copies… What?!', she really sounded annoyed now, 'You are looking for another copy machine now?! What abandoned hallway are you in?... Tony?!... I already went down that one, there is nothing there… No, Tony, I mean it, there is nothing there…'

Gibbs could feel her tense up and he realized exactly how close they were to being walked in on – and that by none other than Tony Dinozzo.

TBC

A/N: So that's it for now… I might write more today, though… maybe… if I have some inspiration… I baked imaginary cake – every reviewer gets a piece :D


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

_'You are looking for another copy machine now?! What abandoned hallway are you in?... Tony?!... I already went down that one, there is nothing there… No, Tony, I mean it, there is nothing there…'_

_Gibbs could feel her tense up and he realized exactly how close they were to being walked in on – and that by none other than Tony Dinozzo._

'I am serious, Tony. There is nothing on that hallway!', she tried to convince him, while Gibbs stepped away from her and tried to barricade the door by moving one of the tables against it. Then he went back to Ziva, lifted her off her table and carried her to the other one.

Taking her phone from her, he smiled mischievously and hung up on Tony. 'He can't really open the door like that, can he?!'

Ziva smirked and drew him closer with her legs around his hips, kissing him and starting right where they had left off.

'Hey, McGee! I found a copy room!', they could hear Tony yell just outside the door.

'Great! Does it have a functioning copy machine, or is it about as dead as every other machine in the house?', McGee was walking down the hallway towards them.

The door opened, or at least Tony seemed to try opening it.

'Damn, I think it's locked…', he told McGee.

'Or someone turned an old copy room into a storage closet. Looks like we have to keep looking. When Ziva said there was nothing here, did she mention the locked copy room or…', McGee wondered.

'No she didn't… What if she found the copy room before us and locked herself in it, so she could have it all to herself? She sounded like she was hiding something and she did hang up on me…'

_Damn, Tony and his talent for investigations. _Ziva and Gibbs thought in unison.

However, just because he had an idea of what was going on and just because the two agents wouldn't leave the hallway anytime soon, didn't mean that Jethro and his perfect little ninja had to stop doing what they were doing. After all, the door was about as jammed as it could be. Besides, NCIS had no official rule against this and breaking his own rule was starting to grow on him just like his need for Ziva was growing second by second, leaving him unable to stop this, even if he wanted to.

Jethro positioned the tip of his cock at her entrance, looking her into the eyes once more, as if asking permission. Outside, they hear Tony and McGee arguing over the theory that they might have been deceived by Ziva. She decided she didn't give a damn and hooked her legs around his hips again, drawing him closer while he pushed inside of her.  
Her eyes fell shut as she had to adjust to his length. It was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen, second only to the sounds she made only moments later, when he started moving inside of her.

It should have concerned them, that Tony and McGee fell silent the second Ziva moaned for the first time. The walls were thin and Ziva's moans weren't quiet. Yet Jethro didn't care and neither did Ziva.

ZibbsZibbsZibbsZibbs

Tony and McGee looked at each other as if they had seen a ghost. Someone who sounded suspiciously like Ziva was moaning loudly in the copy room.

They heard a groan.

Some guy was obviously getting really lucky right now.

Wait. Was that Gibbs?!

Another groan.

Tony stared at the door, while McGee tried to look through the keyhole.

'There's definitely some form of light in there and the door is not locked, so something must be jamming it.', Tim observed.

'Really, McGeek? How can you seriously think about opening that door right now? Would you want to walk in on Ziva and some guy making out?'

Another loud moan of Ziva's, followed by a groan of the guy, who sounded more and more like Gibbs.

'Well, probably not only making out, judging by that…'

They heard Ziva moan again, 'hmmm, Jethro…'

'Okay, I definitely don't want to walk in on THAT.', Tony added, dragging McGee away from the door and down the hallway as fast as possible.

They heard a table slamming into the door from the inside. Over and over and over again. Faster, harder, followed by loader moans and groans of their co-workers, until they heard Ziva scream their boss' name loudly and the slamming stopped.

Tony blinked a few times into the direction of the room, shook his head, and walked away, determined to forget about this forever. McGee seemed to be frozen in place for a second until he followed Tony back to the bullpen.

ZibbsZibbsZibbsZibbs

Screaming his name, Ziva reached her climax – her inner muscles convulsing around him, until he followed her into oblivion.

There they were, naked in a copy room. Her legs were still wrapped around him. He still filled her, while slowly softening inside of her. With her arms around his neck and his around her back, they felt closer than ever before, and neither of them wanted to break contact in any place. Slowly lifting his head from where he was somewhat biting her shoulder, Jethro looked into his lovers eyes and smiled.

They had finally admitted their feelings. Not in many words, or any at all, but in the way that worked well. They had also outed their new intimacy to their co-workers, who must be either very confused right now, or a bit angry that he broke his own rule while he held everyone else to such high standards. Either way, Leroy Jethro Gibbs couldn't care less. His Ziva was right where she belonged and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Her arms fell from their spot around his neck, but quickly wrapped around his torso. This was going to last a little longer – she was going to make sure of that.

The thing they had just started wouldn't be a one-time-thing. It would happen over and over again, and they would be happy together. The rest of the team would have to accept that somehow, but right now, Ziva and Gibbs were the only people that mattered.

ZibbsZibbsZibbsZibbs

When they finally felt the need to separate, they slowly got dressed. Jethro put the table back in its original spot, while Ziva sorted both their papers. She was still sorting when Gibbs put his arms around her from behind, hugging her close and kissing her neck. Ziva smiled, but felt the need to ask just one question.

'What about rule number 12?'

In that very moment, the copy machine sprang back into action, even though no one had even gotten close to touching it.

*rufffffff* *ruffffuffffufffffffff*

They both laughed silently and Gibbs kissed her neck again.

'I'm gonna have to rethink that one…', he answered, which earned him an approving *rufffffff* from the copy machine and a happy chuckle from Ziva.

'Maybe I could cook you dinner sometime while you think about a loop hole for your rule…'

He smiled and knew that, as rule number 12 would get thrown out on the way home tonight, Ziva's food would not be the only thing he would get to enjoy tonight.

The End.

A/N: I hope you liked it… Maybe if I get bored enough, you might get some dinner party a few weeks later, where they officially tell the team and stuff… but just maybe…


	6. just a little extra :)

A/N: Here you go… a little sequel, since this got 22 reviews (which makes me extremely happy) and I kinda had a bit of an idea, because the copy machine didn't really get all the attention it deserved :)

'Are they at it in the copy room again?!', Tony muttered, annoyed at his co-workers' newfound intimacy, or rather at the fact that the little deserted copy room had turned into their little love nest.

Before all this ever started, the copy room had been deserted, because everyone had forgotten that it ever existed. Now, however, no one really wanted to use it anymore, the copy machine had developed a temperament over the years. It would not copy things for anyone, no matter what, and if you even touched it, it would make the loudest, most annoying sounds. There really was no point in anyone even trying to copy things in that room.

Thankfully, all the other copy machines had been repaired quickly, leaving them without the ability to copy for only a week or so, which was not made easier by the fact that that little, forgotten copy room seemed to be occupied a lot.

Gibbs and Ziva had started a thing. A thing – that was exactly what they had decided to label it when it started and that's what it has been ever since. Of course, 'telling the team' had been part of their initial actions, as much as disclosing their new relationship status to Vance, and making sure that rule number 12 wasn't going to stand in their way.

When Jethro had looked through his rules that night, he realized that the rule was phrased as follows: 'Do not get romantically involved with a co-worker.' In this form, the rule had been broken many, many times before, as no one ever really has control over who they fall in love with. However, no matter what, the rule had been broken completely now – the copy machine, his unfinished boat, his front door, his bed and even Gibbs' kitchen counter could attest to that.

Considering all experiences he had collected on this topic over the years, Leroy Jethro Gibbs decided to rephrase the one rule that had always gotten him into trouble.

'Do not let your personal relationships interfere with your work.'

Even friendships could complicate things, not only romances, and what was really the problem with any kind of relationships in the workplace, as long as they did not impair your ability to do your work. Thinking about it, trying to ignore feelings that are clearly there – and which cannot be influenced by the rational mind – could be a lot more harmful than facing those feelings and dealing with them – in whatever way.

'Well, they did leave some time ago… Coffee usually doesn't take them this long, so yeah, they're probably in the copy room.', offered McGee, not quite caring anymore. The boss and the young Israeli were obviously having happy with the current situation and Tim wasn't about to stand in the way of that by being as cranky and annoying as Dinozzo had turned out to be. Of course, McGee hadn't had a crush on Ziva since she got here.

Tony had been very jealous and he had showed it more every day, earning a few icy stares from Ziva and headslaps from Gibbs at particularly rude comments. He just couldn't understand how Ziva had chosen the boss over him, yet he actually really could. Gibbs was dependable and grown up, whereas Tony was – well – neither. Sometimes he thought back to all the years before the two love-birds had gotten it on, and remembered that there would always be moments when they threw loving looks at each other, which they would have denied to the death. Dinozzo had always felt that there was something between the two agents, but had never really acknowledged it, or rather had **had **to acknowledge it. The fact that they were now openly acting on those feelings – holding hands when leaving at night, randomly smiling at each other across their desks, getting coffee together, arriving at the same time in the morning, going copying together… – made Tony slightly sick. It would take him some time, maybe watching their wedding and stuff, to get used to seeing them together – and he was sure they would get married someday. Everyone was sure of that.

Abby had been urging them to make their 'thing' a real, real thing and call it something other than 'thing' for once, but she had not succeeded yet. However, she – just like everyone else – was sure that they would get to that point eventually. Maybe they had already reached that stage in their lives, but weren't really aware of it yet. Abby would make sure that they didn't forget to change the label of their 'thing', reminding them over and over again. One day, she would succeed. One day.

Ducky was just really happy for his best friend. He had never seen the guy so at ease with life and so enthusiastic about a relationship. Yes, he was allowed to call it that. Gibbs had learned not to disagree with Ducky on things that mattered. Besides that, Ducky believed that Jethro knew where his relationship with Ziva would inevitably end up, and he did not seem to mind.

*ruff* *ruffffffffff* *ruffffufffffuffffuffffffffffffff*

The copy machine cheered them through their finish with its loud, yet not annoying sounds. It seemed to have developed two settings: 'loud and painfully annoying' and 'loud, but almost pleased'. The latter had accompanied their mutual orgasm several times. Somehow, the copy machine, that had annoyed every single person in the building, seemed to enjoy Ziva and Gibbs' sexy times almost as much as they did. Or maybe they were imagining things. Maybe.

As they came down off their high, they smiled at each other and listened as the copy machine kept cheering for a moment longer. It was the weirdest, yet most adorable thing a copy machine had ever done in their company.

*ruffffffffffffff*

An agent, who had been working in this part of the building for several years now, walked by the door of the copy room right at that moment.

_Great, the horny people are at it again. Well at least they seem to calm down the copy machine. It never makes those noises with me…_Was all he thought as he passed the door and disappeared around the next corner.

The End

A/N: I'm sorry… I had this image in my head of a very weird copy machine that actually has a soul – because machines totally do. Seriously. The copy machine in the office I work in right now (which is the one this was based on) always needs some special treatment and sounds horrible… but I like it. She doesn't let anyone just use her to copy stuff – I respect that. (Yes, in my mind the copy machine is female… she's feisty and powerful and despite her attitude she is very productive. So yeah. She's female.)

Tell me how you liked it :D As always, reviewers get imaginary cookies :)


End file.
